Weedle
|-|Weedle= |-|Thug Lif3 W33dl3= |-|Gigajacked Weedle= |-|Satsui No Hadou Gigajacked Weedle= |-|Golden Weeza= |-|Golden Weeza God Mode= Summary This is Weedle. One of the most powerful Pokemon ever. Deal with it. Powers and Stats Tier: -1 | Satsui No Hadou'd The Tier List, Bich | Ahahahahaahahahaha!!!!! Name: Weedle Origin: Weedle World Gender: Weedlegender Age: Existed Before The Bug Bang Classification: Ultimate Bug Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Poison Usage, Super Strength, Teleportation, Weedle Mode, HGH, Telekenesis, Supreme Authority Over Weedles, Waifu Stealing | Check this out yo! Satsui No Hadou! I AM WEEDLE! BEYOND PERFECT, AND I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT, AND GO 2 LIVE CREW WITH MY WAIFUS! | Such wonderful beauty and ultimate....everything! Ahahahahaha.....i control all! Weedle EmPIIIIIRRREEEE Attack Potency : Weedle level | Satsui No Hadou On Da Protein Shakes | Ew! What a pitiful concept! Levels. Ugh i will not let it stand, for it stains my beautiful soil! Weedle is most displeased! Speed : Weedlepresent | Raging DEMON BIIIIIICCCCHHHHH | HA HA HA! SUCH GLORIOUS GOLDEN BEAUTY! Lifting Strength : Class W (Lifted infinity billion Weedles and Waifus) | AAAAOOOOOORRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! | Lift? Ha! Even nothing's everything is nothing to my everything! Striking Strength : Class W (Knocked yo bich ass out and stole yo waifu) | KO! 私はレイジング悪魔です！痛みの運び手！ | Hiya....HIYA! GOLDEN WEEZA SAVES THE ETERNITY! Durability : I'm Weedle. You ain't nothin. First shot is on me. Stamina: All night long with yo waifus Range: I'm all around the world! | Satsui No Hadoupresent | Golden Gilded Galooza Range+l33t Standard Equipment: Dumbells, Sunglasses, Red Bull, An IPhone, A Dutch Nougat Candy Bar, Soil For His Weedle Bretheren, (Dumbells exclusive to Gigajack) | Protein Shakes,(EXTRA LOADED) Grilled Beef Sushi w/ High Protein Teriyaki Sauce, WEEDLE NEEDLE RAGE NO HADOU SECRET ACCESS, | Golden Majesty, Golden Galensions, Goulden Kahuksyuks, The Spirit Of R.........never mind. No. No...that's a terrible thing. Ha but it does not matter to me, for golden is beyond eternal! Intelligence: You think i'm stupid bich? I'm so smart i took yo waifu! | あなたは私の心を入力しようとすることはできますが、しようとして分類されます。(Rough Translation since Google Translate is iffy: You may try to enter my mind, but you will fall trying.) | Golden! Wonderful! Weaknesses: WEEDLE NEEDLE RAGE, (as Gigajack Weedle) otherwise none. Feats: * Bich, i stole yo waifus, and i made sweet whoopee! * Arceus? God of Pokemon? Puhleez! I made him my dumbell shiner. * I done took Goku, stole his Draggin Bawlz, and scored 69,000 in a game of pickup with em. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Poison Sting: (All Weedles) Man. Once i hit you with this, say your prayers bich. You'll be floppin like a Magikarp out of water. * String Shot: How do you think i stole yo waifus? * Harden: You....get where this is going. * Jack Crunch: (Gigajack) Imma pick you up, and crunch yo bich ass so hard, you'll be an accordion! * HGH Hammer: (Gigajack) Bich, my arms are like hammers! Made of DY-NO-MITE! Hulk ain't got nothing on these! * Weedlehug: (Gigajack) Imma give you a BIG hug! * Needle Ball Of Death: (Weeza) Prepare to taste galactic needles..... * String Death Beam: (Weeza) SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND....bich you ded. * HAIL Weedle: (Weeza) Imma ram you with my horn, and bounce you up and down like a LOWRIDER! * SATSUI NO WEEDLE! EVERYTHING IS POWER: Satsui No Hadou Gigajacked Weedle is truly an unstoppable force with all his necessary workout regiments! Saitama ain't got nothin on Weedle! * Golden Everything: Golden Weeza's God Mode Is A Golden Godly Godlike Golden Everything Key: Normal, Thug Life, Gigajack, & Golden Weeza | Gigajack w/ Satsui No Hadou | God Mode Golden Weeza Note: Certain attacks apply to the different Weedle forms, however this is ignored if Weedle is composite (Barring the two extreme formz, which are godmods) Others Notable Victories: * Arceus * Yo Waifu * DBZ Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: * Magikarp Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Category:Pokémon Category:Weedle Category:Bich Category:Animals Category:Bugs Category:Poison Users Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Nintendo Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles